Verbage
by djewellz
Summary: Between Kanda and Allen, words weren't always the best way to express their feelings towards one another. So instead, they let their deeds speak for them. After all, actions speak louder than words.


**Title: **Verbage  
**Word Count: **760  
**Rating: **T - for language and implied sexual situations  
**Genre: **Romance/Introspection  
**Pairing: **Kanda/Allen, or Yullen

**Author's Note: **Nothing special here :) Just a little piece I wrote a few years ago about the nature of Kanda and Allen's relationship. It's set in the DGM universe, but not really at any specific time.

* * *

**Verbage = Verbal + Garbage**

There are many different types of kisses in the world. Most of them portray a type of emotion, a particular feeling, or something that just can't be expressed in words alone. Of course, words are always nice – "I love you", "I want you", "You're beautiful". But for some people, flowery words just weren't in the cards.

Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker were too of those people.

And since the words between them often left so much to be desired, many times, they left their actions speak for them. With Kanda, of course, things were mainly primal – touching and sex, and lots of it. He was very tactile in nature. Naturally, Allen enjoyed sex too, and he was more than willing to engage in carnal activities with his enthusiastic lover. But sometimes that seemed to be ALL that Kanda thought about in regards to their relationship, whereas Allen had other ideas.

Now he wasn't so stupid as to go around wooing Kanda with words of love and passion. Such a move would be the fastest way to an assisted suicide around the Black Order Headquarters. So words were definitely out of the picture. But that, however, did not mean that there weren't other methods, ways of showing love without using words and without doing the dirty deed.

Such as hugging. At first, Allen had thought that hugs might be the answer. After all, who didn't like hugs? But then he had thought about hugging Kanda. Naturally, as soon as the thought crossed his mind, it was met with a snort and an immediate ejection. Because "hug" and "Kanda" were two words that simply did not mix, on paper or in real life.

Things such as holding hands or caressing were out as well. For one thing, Kanda was by no means gentle. If Allen even so much as suggested holding hands, it would be given a scowl and a sharp verbal response, more likely than not including a word that Allen would not repeat in front of an elderly woman. He didn't particularly care for its usage to be directed at him, either. Unless of course they were in private and Kanda told him that he wanted to fuck him. That was an entirely different matter.

Caresses weren't an impossibility for Kanda – they were just not in his repertoire. It was like asking a cook to build a house or a sailor to drive a train. A + B = ? if you will. Allen could caress Kanda, but was more often than not met with simply a blank stare or a questioning glance, as if the other couldn't possibly comprehend what he was doing. Considering that it was Kanda, the idea wasn't so farfetched.

That left kissing. Kissing was one thing that Kanda didn't mind at all. Allen rather liked it as well. It was enjoyable and had enough variations to suit all their needs. Kanda's favorite was the rough kiss, the one that generally led to sex; it was hard, it was bruising (as evident by the small purple spots left on his lips the following morning), and it was incredibly arousing. Allen didn't mind that one, but his favorite was more or less the slow kiss, the one that never really led to anything, the one that simply _was _because it _was._

There were other types – the good morning kiss, the good night kiss, the kiss to effectively shut someone up, the alluring kiss…so many types. And they all conveyed different meanings: "I'm glad to see you", "Be quiet", "Same old shit, eh?", "I'm in a playful mood, and soon you will be too". But despite the different meanings – the theme was the same.

_I love you, but I'm not enough of a pansy to say so, dipshit._

_I love you, but I know you don't like hearing it because you think it makes you weak._

_I love you, but I won't say it – you can't make me._

_I love you, and I won't say it because I don't need to – you already know._

Because, after all, who needs words? Some words are just nasty – like pasty, and crusty, and pustule, and oozing. Words could mean quite a lot, but they weren't everything. And if you could convey what you meant in either a thousand words or a simple action...the answer is obvious. Actions simply spoke louder than words.

And in the case of Yuu Kanda (whose verbal retorts were second to none) and Allen Walker (whose mastery of prosaic language was top notch), _that _was saying something.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review if you like :) I love comments! **


End file.
